Vinyl halide films or sheets can be used in a wide range of applications including pool liners, graphic arts, transaction cards, security cards, veneers, wall coverings, book bindings, folders, floor tiles and products which may be printed or decorated or laminated in a secondary operation. Typically, such films comprise a filler component that is selected for its compatibility with the resin component, and additionally for its low cost. An important filler for use in many applications, and in particular wallcovering applications, is calcium carbonate for the reasons above. Typical compounds that are used to prepare films or sheets are limited in the amount of filler that can be incorporated, because the sheet tends to lose its integrity and to form pinholes (or much larger holes) if too much filler is incorporated. Other stability issues also arise if too much filler is incorporated. A vinyl based wallcovering sheet typically comprises less than about 44 phr CaCO3.
Various vinyl halide films are known in the art. A film that includes chloride-containing vinyl polymer and a stabilizer component, wherein the film has a 96-hour Volatile Organic Compound Emission Factor of no more than 1,000 μg/m2/hour is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,029,759. This patent also describes a film that includes vinyl chloride polymer and a stabilizer component comprising a stabilizer and a diluent, wherein the diluent comprises a monohydric alcohol having 12 or more carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,910 to Flynn, et al discloses a polyester resin composition for calendering, comprising a polyester having a crystallization half time from a molten state of at least 5 minutes and an additive for preventing sticking of the polyester to calendering rolls. This patent also discloses a process for preparing a film or a sheet that comprises the step of calendering such polyester resin composition.
Barium sulfate has been described for use as a filler in various plastics. For example, it is used as a radiopaque filler in medical plastics, as discussed in the article “Specialty Compounds for Medical Applications: An Introduction” by Larry Acquarulo for the Medical Plastics and Biomaterials Magazine.
http://www.devicelink.com/mpb/archive/96/09/003.html. This article describes the ability to use up to about 60% barium sulfate filler for rigid articles.